What's Another Character or Two POTC Black Pearl
by WheresMyBones
Summary: Here is the story with a few additions. A bit of a change up on some characters OOC .


DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters. I am just borrowing to practice. I onl created Adeline & Pike.

A/N- I will be changing POVs from time to time.

APOV

Standing at the bow I surveyed the ocean waves while listening to a song my sister sang. She said she desired for me to learn it. I was to rehearse each line after her until I committed it to memory. I finally memorized the song and she wanted us to sing it together.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up." We sang. Elizabeth put more into it. Then Mr. Gibbs puts his hand on her shoulder startling us.

"Quiet, missy's! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?" The look he was giving did frighten me a bit.

"It's just a song, right?" What could it really cause for us to sing it. It is not like they could hear Elizabeth and I sing it.

"It's like a call to them. You wouldn't wish to bring pirates to the ship would ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs , that will do!" I look behind and notice Captain Norrington. He has been very kind to me. I have been pestering him with questions about the ship and sailing. I read a few books when I learned of our voyage. Captain Norrington has taken time to explain things I questioned. He could have ignored me like the others, but he indulged my inquisitiveness.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Mr. Gibbs looked disgruntled at Norrington's words.

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too? Even a miniature ones." We were not bad luck. Were we?

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth was very mischievous. She liked to cause trouble. I have a feeling we would be in trouble again. For it is never just her. She always drags me into it. When she can, she switches the blame to me. I try to fade into the background. I feel like sometimes she dislikes me.

"Think again, Miss Swann . Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop." I see Mr Gibbs off swabbing the deck stop his ministrations and see him mime a hanging that is what he means. Not pleasant. I am sure I made a disgusted face. Elizabeth looks shocked.

Father looks displeased. "Captain Norrington. Norrington... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughters." Lieutenant Norrington is always composed. "My apologies, Governor." Of course Elizabeth can not let it rest. "Actually, Adeline finds it all fascinating. I was just indulging in her young fancy." What like she is so much older than me. She is quite the adult at eleven years of age where I am the unsightly child at nine. "And that's what concerns me. Elizabeth and Adeline, dears... we will be landing in Port Royal very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?" "Yes, father," we said in unison. We both turn away chastised, to look out over the bow rail. "I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate...and I know you agree. Don't think I have not seen you using sticks as a sword. I bet you would run around in breeches if you could. Mother always indulged in your fanciful daydreams." Here is the one thing that caused Elizabeth to dislike me so. Our mother treated us differently. Not because of favoritism, but to acknowledge our different personalities. Elizabeth never saw it like that. I was stealing attention or time from her that should have been hers. The fog is surrounding the ship making it almost impossible to see the sea. Elizabeth is humming her song as I see a wooden board or boards heading out of the fog. I squint to try to get a better look. There on the boards is a boy. It is a boy. I tug on Elizabeth's sleeve trying to gather my words. I point to the water. "Look! A boy! In the water!" Elizabeth's voice is heard over the silence. Father and the Captain spot him soon afterwards. "Man overboard!" Father is besides me. "It's a boy Father. I hope is is alive. What could have happened?" I hear men running and chaos is seen on the ships deck. "Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!" Norrington has a determined look on his face. Sailors use a boat hook to get a hold of the boy and steer him closer to the boat. Father assists in bringing the boy on board laying him on the deck. A sailor then bring the boy to the cabin after they notice he is breathing. "He's still breathing." "Where did he come from?" "Mary mother of God..." We all turn after hearing Mr. Gibbs. The fog was no fog. It was a mass of smoke from the wreckage of a merchant ship. The fire is all consuming and there looks to be not other sign of survivors. "What happened here?" Father is stunned by the sight. "An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." "Lot of good it did them..." Mr. Gibbs has a way of putting things right out there. My Father gives a very disapproving look towards Mr. Gibbs. "Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!" "There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident. Captain, these men need protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!" I make my leave not needing to hear anything else. I follow in the wake of the sailor to the boy. I look at him. He seems to be close to my age. He has dark hair and his skin is lightly tan. I wonder what his was doing on the boat. Sailing with his father perhaps. He looks so peaceful. I push his hear out of his face. His eyes shoot open as he looks up at me as he grabs my wrist. I try to calm him. She switches his hand from her wrist to her hand lightly squeezing it. "You are alright now. You are safe. My name is Adeline Swann. You can call me Addy if you like. I will stay with you." "Will Turner." He clutches my hand before slipping unconscious." I then hear my sister enter the cabin. "Father says he is in my charge. Stand aside Adeline." Elizabeth kneels besides the boy. She sees something that was not visible a moment ago, but since our exchange Will's shirt has moved and the chain he is wearing is showing. Elizabeth grabs it and after seeing it takes it off him. It is a gold medallion. The skull that is raised on it. "You're a pirate." "He is a what?" I am shocked. This boy a pirate...can boys be pirates. I had no idea they could be pirates our age. Elizabeth is looking back notices Norrington. She takes the medallion and puts it in her coat before he reaches us. "Did he speak?" "Uhm." Elizabeth does not know. "All he said was his name sir. His name is Will Turner." "Very good." Elizabeth does not like the attention on me unless it is helping her. Norrington hurries leaves. Elizabeth turns away from Will to examine the metal. I look at Will and then at her with a confused expression. Does the metal mean more than the boy to her. "You don't plan on keeping that do you? It is his you should put it back." "I told you it was a pirates metal. Do you remember what Mr. Gibbs and Lieutenant Norrington said. They will hang him. You don't want him hanged right. I saw how you were looking at him. Do you want him dead?" "No, but..." "There is no buts. I will keep it safe. It would only cause him harm to have it." I wonder how much of this had to do with keeping the medallion rather than Will's safety. He looks like a nice boy. She calls me out to the look out over the railing. I see what she has spotted. A large ship with black sails. I look over at her and wonder if that is a look of fright I see on her face. I look back and notice the there hangs the frightening skull and crossbones making it obvious that it is indeed a pirate ship. When Will does wake again he is as sweet as I could have imagined. He is so kind and his smiles that he sends my way bring about a pleasant feeling in my stomach. Elizabeth sees this and instantly is looking for sole attention to be on her from this boy. I am basically pushed out of the room when ever she notices his friendliness towards me. I have been able to talk to him a little, but it ends when she arrives. He does not say much in front of her. It is late one night and I had a dream that woke me so I got out of bed and tried to sneak outside to look at the waves. The sound and just watching them calms me. I did not hear her until she was right besides me. "You like him don't you?" The distaste in her voice is apparent. "Are you talking about Will? If so I think he is a nice boy, I haven't had the chance to talk to him too much. I wonder why that is?" It is obvious that I know why. "I bet you think he likes you. Well you are not getting him like you tried to do with Mother. I will not go through that again." Is she mad? I think she lost it. It is like I am not here and she is just getting herself angrier and angrier. All of a sudden I felt this pull. She lifted me up this crate and the next thing I know I was falling and then I felt instantly frozen by fear and coldness of the water. Eight Years Later EPOV As I head towards the stairs I was in thought about what will be expected of me this afternoon at the ceremony. Fathers lovely gift of a beautiful dress came with a price of course. I am to be paraded in front of the soon to be Commodore. Why did such a lovely dress have to be so deathly restricting . I am surely going to be forced to bake out in the sun all because of duty. As I come down the stairs I notice Will Turner. This bring back he dream I had last night. Well that medallion probably as the cause. I fell asleep wearing it. "Ah, Mr. Turner! It's good to see you again!" I hadn't noticed my father behind me passing me on the stairs. "Good day, sir. I have your order." It is one of the swords that he helps make at the smithy. I have never gone in myself. It is dreadfully hot in there. I have felt the heat just walking by. I watch as my father handles the sword. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may --" He takes the blade from father and balances it on his finger to show its weight distribution. How fascinating. Well not really. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.." "Impressive... very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master." "Yes Father Mr Brown does fine work." I notice Will face fall at our words. I wonder why. Oh well. He flips the blade and sheaves it returning it to its case. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated --" Will stops as Father addresses me. "I can't wait until they present the sword to the Commodore. Aren't you excited Elizabeth?" "Oh yes." I turn back to Will. "Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." "Really?" He looks surprised by my statement. "Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate --" "About the day we met. Do you remember?" "I could never forget it, Miss Swann. You lost your sister on that voyage. She was such a kind girl. You must miss her." He looks solemn. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" Why did he have to remember her. "At least once more, Miss Swann. As always." I was so disappointed and a little hurt by his response. "That was an awful time losing my little Adeline. I can't believe she fell overboard in the middle of the night. I wish Elizabeth woken so to stop her from leaving the cabin unattended. She and Elizabeth were never without one another. I wish she was here. She would have been as lovely as her mother. She did look so much like her." Great now father too. Will looks just as sad as father. "Father are we going to be late?" This brings father out of his reverie. "Yes you are quite right. We must be off." He takes the case from Will and opens the door. I follow after him. "Good day, Mr. Turner." Even in death my sister still gets his attention. At the ceremony I felt my airways constricting more and more in this heat. I was so thrilled when it was over. But luck would have it that my day would not be over. Commodore Norrington of course heads over towards me. "May I have a moment?" He extends his arm. I take it as he directs me towards the parapet. I wait for he is so silently looking over the water. "You look lovely. Elizabeth. I apologize if I seem forward -- but I must speak my mind. This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman... You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." The attention feels nice but I am struggling to breath. I keep trying to fix the corset, but nothing is helping. "I can't breathe." "I'm a bit nervous, myself --" That is the last thing I heard as I lost consciousness. I gasp for air as I start to get my barrings. I am soaking wet and there is a man equally wet above me. He is holding my medallion. "Where did you get this?" He is peering into my eyes waiting for a response. "On your feet" It is the Commodore. The blade of his sword is out and is at the throat of the man above me. I grab the medallion and tuck it back inside my dress. Well what is left of it. It does not look good that this man is above me with me dresses so much more less than earlier. I see Father show up. "Elizabeth! Are you all right?" he drapes his coat over me to conceal my lack of clothing. "Yes -- yes, I'm fine -- Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" He lowers his sword reluctantly and then offers his hand to shake. "I believe thanks are in order." They start to shake hands and the the Commodore turns his hand over and raises the sleeve to reveal a branded P above some bird drawing on his wrist."Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you... pirate?" The air is suddenly riddled with pistols all aimed at my rescuer. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." It seems that the Commodore noticed the tattoo also. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it? "Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please." "I don't see your ship – Captain." "I am in the market or one." "He said he'd come to commandeer one." The man holding my corset pipes in to answer. The other man hands the Commodore his affects. A gun, hat and sword. "Taking stock: you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." "Ah, but you have heard of me." I start to think back on the old thoughts I had on pirates as a child. This one does not seem fearful enough. I am inclined to agree with the Commodore. I watch as he is shackled. I step forward to protest and the next thing I know I have shackles around my neck. Wonderful I was about to help and now I am a shield. "Commodore Norrington... my pistol and belt, please." Norrington hesitates. "Commodore!" The corset guy hands over the pistol and belt to Norrington and Norrington holds them out to Jack. "Elizabeth -- it is Elizabeth?" Oh please. What now. "Miss Swann to you." "Miss Swann, if you'll be so kind?" He motions towards his affects. I grab the belt and put it on a bit tight I might add. He already grabbed the gun. I shove the at on his head a bit roughly. Serves him right. "You are despicable." "I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square." He backs away hitting the cargo gantry. "Gentleman... m' lady... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoves me towards the soldiers. I barely see him hanging from a rope and heading away. "Elizabeth, are you --" "Yes, I'm all right, I'm fine! Go capture him." WPOV What a day. Again my master gets credit for my work. Well at least it was appreciated. Miss Swann brought up the day of my rescue. I think of that time and always I envision the sweet and caring girl that watched over me. Adeline. She was different from Elizabeth. Elizabeth is beautiful. I bet Adeline would have been just as beautiful. I wonder if Miss Swann accepted Commodores proposal. I heard word that he was going to ask for her hand. No doubt that Governor Swann will be pleased. I will not deny that I have not thought of the possibility of Elizabeth and I. It would never happen. I am beneath her. But there is no one other than her that has caught my attention. She is far from my perfect match, but does that even exist. I know she has shown some interest in me, but I have doubts if it is genuine. I look around the shop as I walk in and notice Mr Brown sitting on a stool passed out. "Right where I left you." I then wander around and notice a hammer on the anvil. "Not where I left you." I put it back where it belongs and I see a hat that is not familiar. A sword is in my face as I back up. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate. "You look familiar... Have I ever threatened you before?" "I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." "Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me..." I did not think I just acted. I grab a sword and pointed it at the pirate. "Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" "You threatened Miss Swann." "Only a little. You are acquainted with Elizabeth then." We start to cross blades and move around the shop. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that... Excellent form...But how's your footwork? If I step here --" He makes a wide berth around me and we are continuing our fight in the rafters. The pirate heads for the door, but I mustn't let him escape. I lost one Miss Swann I wasn't about to lose another. I threw the sword at the door jamming it like I planned. All my practicing has paid off. With all the pirates tugging the door will not open. "That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out." His sword is pointed at me as he motions for the back door. "And now you have no weapon." I grab a unfinished sword from the fire. The tip is red hot and I swing it around to face the pirate. We cross blades flash and ring. "Who makes all these?" He is seen all my finished blades. "I do. And I practice with them. At least three hours a day." "You need to find yourself a girl." What! What nonsense is he sprouting off. "Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one -- but can't get her?" Oh my. He figured it out. No he could not have. "No. I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate... I can kill him." My anger at his words causes a surge of anger making me attach him again. The pirate gets me with a nasty trick of making the bellows shot soot in my eyes. I am momentarily unable to follow him. "You cheated." "Pirate" Yes that is all the explanation I need. Stupid pirate. "I can not just step aside and let you escape." I hear the cock of the gun as he points it at me. The look he is giving me confuses me. I don't understand the sadness in his eyes. "This shot's not meant for you." He uncocks the gun. I am bewildered. Suddenly I hear breaking glass and see the pirate fall to the floor and Mr Brown is behind him with the remains of an bottle. The door to the smithy crashes open and the Commodore runs in with his men and surrounds the pirate. "Excellent work, Mister Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Of course the drunk gets the credit. My life is so predictable. "Just doing my civic duty." "I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." EPOV I wake to the most horrible noise. I was not sure if it was real or a dream. In rushes the maid. The fog of my brain is lifting. I hear screams as I hear a loud bang downstairs. The maid rushes to me to get me out of bed. I feel the medallion coming free from my night clothes. I tuck it back in. Suddenly the doors to my room open with a bang and in walks two dirty looking men. Pirates? Could it be? "We know you're here, poppet. Come we promise we won't hurt you." The looks they are giving me are revolting. I am grabbed out of bed. My maid is knocked to the ground as I am pulled out the door. I try to fight, but they are so strong. WPOV I wake up the next morning in the streets. The nights struggles comes back to me. Pirates. I remember running off when I saw the pirates taking Miss Swann. I head to the Fort Charles to offer my help. Stupid Commodore. You would think he would be a man of action since his affection for Miss Swann. I can't believe that he and the Governor are sitting back and letting her be taking father away every moment. You would think that Governor Swann would not want to loose another daughter. I can't believe I am doing this, but it is the only way I can think of that could bring Miss Swann back. I look through the bars at the pirate I fought with yesterday in the smithy. For Miss Swann. You are doing this for her. "Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Jack turns around and sees me at the bars.  
"Somewhat." He looks uninterested as he looks at his nails. "Where does it make berth?" That got a reaction out of him. He faces me fully. "Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta... an island that cannot be found -- except by those who already know where it is." "The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" "Why ask me?" Back to the uninterested look. "Because you're a pirate." A smile creeps up on Jack's face. "And you want to turn pirate yourself?" Oh bother. "Never...They took Miss Swann." "So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me." I am consumed with anger. The anger that burns started with the refusal of her father and future husband. I hit the bars in my anger starting the idiotic pirate. He wants something. I can get him out. "I can get you out of here." "How? The key's run off." "I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum..." "Your name is Turner." What he rather know my name than get out of here? "Yes. Will Turner." He smiles at me. Strange. "Will Turner...I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll get you to the Black Pearl. Do we have an accord?" He wants me to shake his hand. Is this some sort of trick. I hesitate but shake it. "Agreed." "Agreed." I set to work using the bench to lift the door off its hinges. But nothing can stop it from crashing and making a loud noise. "Someone will have heard that. Hurry." "Not without my effects." He grabs for his things and we race out of the dungeons. I don't know how he managed it but we are now sailing on the Interceptor. It had to be just plan stupid luck. It is not like he planned it that well in such a short time. Of course the one thing that does not leave my mind is the fact that he said I am on my way to becoming a pirate. Yes I broke him out of jail and helped him steal a ship, but it is all to help save Miss Swann. "For a man whose made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study." "I worked passage from England as a cabin boy. After my mother passed, I came out here... looking for my father." "Is that so?" "My father. William Turner?" Jack face showed no look of answering. "I'm not a simpleton. At the jail -- it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help." He smiles. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now -- accusation you knew my father." You can see he is thinking it over. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill." "Bootstrap?" What kind of name is that? He can not be serious. "Good man. Good pirate. And clever. I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin." NO! "That's not true." "I swear, you look just like him." "It's not true that my father was a pirate." "Figured you wouldn't want to hear it." "He was a merchant marine! He was a respectable man who obeyed the law, and followed the rules--" He laughs. "You think your father is the only man who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few who come here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant marines.'" "My father did not think of my mother --his family -- as a burden." "Sure -- because he could always go pirating." "My father -- was not -- a pirate!" I sit and think over what I am doing. Jack can't be right. A pirate. No. He was a merchant. We are docked and walking the the streets and I feel warmed by the events that just occurred. I took such joy in watching those women slap Jack. The situation was too humorous. We are heading to the pub to fetch Jack's Quartermaster. I look at he sign for the pub- The Faithful Bride. The picture beneath it was a shocking sight of a manacled woman holding flowers. Jack said we needed a crew to help man the ship on the open sea. After we learn the location of Mr Gibb, Jack's Quartermaster, we head out back with buckets of water. I do not know the reasoning for them, but I have a feeling I will soon. I look about and notice a drunk man laying in a muddy pig sty. Jack throws a bucket of water on him. It startles the man and he peers at us through half lidded eyes. He looks familiar. Yes I should have realized but I met him on the crossing from England. He was on the ship that rescued me. The roar that escapes his lips is understandable considering he was awoken by the water. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot" He stops when he recognizes Jack. "Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!" "Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping it drinks it while listening to a proposition. "Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helps him to his feet. I throw the bucket of water I had on him. "Blast it, I'm already awake!" "I know. That was for the smell." He nods agreeing with me. I stand out side the small out cove that house the table Jack and Mr. Gibbs are seated at. I see all manner of pirates and women around partaking in all sorts of vile acts. I listen in as Jack speaks. "Just the one." "Make it last, then. Now what's the nature of this venture of your?" "First, is Pike here?" "Aye, I wouldn't be surprised that he hasn't got word you arrived. That boy will probably sniff you out soon enough. He keeps an eye on the docks always watchin'" "Good. I will be needing a crew. I need you to get one together for me." "First -- have you found me a crew?" "Oh, there's a hard tale, Jack. Most of the decent pirates in town won't sail with you -- seem to think you're a jinx." "Now where, I wonder, would they have gotten that idea?" They stop to drink from their tankards. They lean forward. I find it hard to hear. "I'm going after the Black Pearl." That got a reaction out of Mr. Gibbs. He looks like he has been hit. It looks like he just downed his drink. "Say again? I think I misheard you. You would not be crazy enough to go after The Pearl." "I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where its going to be, and I'm going to take it." "Jack, it's a fool's errand: You've heard the tales they tell about the Pearl." During their exchange I have been keeping a watchful eye out. I noticed a young boy probably around the age of fifteen, not really sure. He was looking around. His eyes reached mine and he looked for a second at me then he looked beyond me. He started to head in my direction. One of the bar wenches grabs a hold of the boy. "Hey there Pike. When are you going to let me make a man out of you." "Sorry Hannah, no matter how hard you try, it would just be impossible. Better stick with Harry he at least has some money to pay you. I can not afford you." "I give the first go for free." "That's sweet, but I'll pass." The girl looked a bit saddened by the rejection. The boy continued his trek across the pub. I was torn. I watched the boy pass by and I was unsure if I should stop him from bothering Jack. I finally decided I should. It was my job that he gave me. He said to keep a watch. He probably did not want anyone hearing. "I'm sorry. You can't go in there. They do not want to be disturbed." "I can. He ALWAYS wants to see me." The boy pushed past me. I heard jack talking again. "That?s why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he?s not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." "Jack are you really going to go after the Pearl. I told you it would be a reckless job. I told you what I have seen. "Yes Yes I know. No talk of that just now." His eyes looked over at me. The boy looked to. It was a silent conversation that was keeping me in the dark. There was something he did not want me to know. "Pike it is good to see you boy. How've ya been?" "Same old. Nothing as important as what you are planning I bet." "Would you be looking to headin out to sea again? I could use your services." "Of course. I am sorry I was not around for the last one. Did it go well? I noticed that Annamarie's ship is not off the shore. There is a nice little beauty that looks like it belongs to the military." "You seen it have you? Yes that is my temporary ship. You have your eye out as always." "You better steer clear of her. I hate to see you get hurt at the hands of a girl." "I will. Keep a eye out will you?" "I will do what I can. When are we shipping out?" "Tomorrow afternoon." "I need to take care of some business. I will meet you at the docks then." "Good." At that final word Pike walked past me and for the door. "Now Jack now that you found Pike, back to business. How do you plan on getting Barbossa to give up his ship to you?" I continue looking around the pub as I listen. "Let's just say it?s a matter of leverage, eh?" I don't understand what leverage? "The kid?" The kid? Are they talking about Pike. I guess they could he seemed familiar wit the Pearl. I could tell he had a story. I did not hear the rest of the conversation because a fight broke out near me and the ruckus made it impossible to hear. When the noise was at a manageable level I could hear Mr. Gibbs. "I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you. "One can only hope. Take what you can." They toast and drink their rum._ "_Give nothing back." After watching Jack meet his new crew, everyone starts loading the ship with previsions. I then notice Pike walking up the dock with his rut sack. He climbs on up and walks over to Jack. Jack is all smiles as he claps a hand on the boys shoulders. I did not notice Mr Gibbs behind me. "Have you met our Pike yet?" "No, I have not. Has Jack known him a long time?" "Aye, Jack has know Pike longer than he has known me. That kid knows his way around a ship. There is nothing that boy can't do. Don't let his size fool you. Jack trusts him more than anyone else" "More than you?" "Aye" Interesting. "Wait a minute he is a pirate. Pirates can not be trusted." "A pirate he may be, but he is loyal. There is nothing Pike would not due for Jack." "But would Jack do the same for Pike. I think Jack is only concerned with Jack. I think if it came down to it he would sell Pike to save himself." "I would not be so sure of that Mr. Turner." With that he walked away. I joined Jack at the helm. "Where were you? Annamarie showed up and I got slapped. I needed you to head her off." "Sorry, you know I would have done it if I was here. I will do my best to keep her away from you. I just surprised you let her on your ship." "It was the Whelps fault." At this he looked at me and so didn't Pike. "Really. How did the Whelp cause this?" "He promised her the ship after all was done." Pike laughed at that. "That is good. I just hope you have the Pearl so we are not dropped off at some random island and stranded. Good going Whelp. With that he walked off and climbed the mass to the crow's nest. "You got to stop calling me that. Wow he got up there rather quickly." "Yes he is like a monkey. He has many talents unlike you." "Wait a minute. You can not blame me for Annamarie. You caused the problem. I just tried to settle it before it got ugly. She could have killed you. Next time I won't butt in." "Well what's done it done." Will is watching Jack try direct Annamarie with a broken compass. "How do we expect to find an island no one can find -- with a compass that doesn't work?" "Now Mr. Turner, just because it don't point north don't mean it don't work. That compass gives bearings to the Isla de Muerta, wherever it may lie." I was getting the history about Jack and his pistol when I was started by Pike dropping down from above. "Your name is Turner? What is yours full name" "William Turner, why?" "Oh, you just looked familiar." "Aye Lad, he be the son of Bootstrap Bill. Ye remember the stories Jack told ya?" "Really. Interesting. So were you from? I know you never been to Tortuga." "Well I am originally from England, but have called Port Royal home for the last eight years." "So how did you hook up with Jack? You are not a pirate that's for sure. I just can't gather why you would be here?" "I broke Jack out of jail so he could help me get to the Black Pearl to get my...Miss Swann back. The pirates took here when they invade Port Royal a few days ago. Jack agreed to help me rescue her." While I told this to Pike I saw the shocked look he gave me. "Wait...Miss Swann? Who is she?" "Elizabeth Swann is a friend of mine that I met on my crossing over from England. Her ship was the one that rescued me when mine was destroyed because of pirates." "Is she your lover?" I was stunned by the question. "No, she is my friend. I owe her for helping me as a child. I owe her father. He set me up with a job when we reached Port Royal I am doing this because I did not want to see him loose another daughter." "He lost a daughter already?" "Yes, soon after they rescued me his youngest daughter Adeline fell overboard one night. It was not discover until morning that she disappeared. I was there to comfort Elizabeth when she learned of her sisters unfortunate accident. I was there through her sorrow." "So you are close with her?" "Well I do not run in the same social circles. She is at a higher station than me, but I care for her." "Do you love her?" "I guess in a way I do." "So you broke a pirate out of jail and helped steal a ship to save her?" "Yes I did." "You sure you don't want to be a pirate? You are already on your way to becoming one with those actions." He laughed at his joke. "No I detest them." "Well you are on a boat full of them. You better be careful who you offend. What did you do for work on the island?" "I was an apprentice blacksmith." "Really now, did you just make swords or did you wield them too?" "I know how to use one. I practice many hours a day when I wasn't making them." "Do you fancy a little match then? I like to see what a blacksmith thinks he can do. You see we pirates don't get to practice. For us it is a necessity if ye want to say alive. I am a fan of books and all but don't tell me that is how you were instructed." We unsheeved our sword and the clang of them could be heard around the ship. This brought the attention of the crew to gather to watch. "If I did not know better I think you spent a bit of time reading I gather from the way you speak sometimes that you have had some schooling of some sort." "Just because I am a pirate does not mean I haven't schooled myself in other subjects of interest. You would be well advise not to underestimate me or Jack for that matter." Pike was a very good swordsman. He gave as good as he got. I think he would rival Jack. I think I would have beat Jack if he did not cheat. "Haha, wonderful entertainment Pike. I could use a laugh when you beat the Whelp." "Stop calling me a Whelp. Pike is more of a whelp than me. " "Oh you should not have said that Eunuch. You just gonna make him mad. It will make this all so much more entertaining when he actually starts trying to put some effort into this match. He thinks it is fun to play with his food." "What!!!" "You heard him. I wasn't even trying. I was just having some fun playing. Now I will end this." Oh the swords fighting got a lot tougher. I swear his strikes increased in power and my arm was getting the blunt of it. It all happened so fast. I lost my sword and I landed on the deck after he flipped me. Oh my back hurts. I don't know if I can move. I opened my eyes to see the point of his blade touching the end of my chin. I looked up into a cold pair of blue eyes. The blade disappeared from my face as he turned and stormed into the captains chambers. I definitely messed up here. "You messed up Whelp. He is one of the best swordsman. It is not good to be on his bad side. When it comes down to it and you are in a fix. Having someone like him watching your back means the difference between life and death. You should not let his size fool you. He is a good pirate. I trust him more than I trust myself." "Yeah, I figured part of that out now. He is a force to be recognized with. I will make amends." "You do that. If you hurt my friend again, I let him hurt you. Yeah thats it. Hell I let him throw you off the ship." "Jack that will not be necessary. I will fix this." "Then hop to it boy." Knocking on the door my heart feels the guilt. I hear a grunt in reply to my request for entrance. "What do you want?" It was more a growl than actual speech. I would have never guest a sound like that could come from a small boy. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend. I let my anger lead my actions and took out my offense on you rather than Jack. You are a fine swordsman." "You should not have thought so little of me. Because of my size I have worked hard to be able to defend myself. It is rough out here for a small boy to last in this world by themselves." "So you have been a pirate living on the seas for awhile? How old were you when you started this life as a pirate?" "Well I have been sailing around with Jack and other pirates since I was a kid. Jack took me on even when I was too weak to handle the job. I did my best to make I earned that acceptance. He did not need me, but I needed him. I would have been in Davy Jone's locker by now if he did not give me the chance. I like to think someday I will be able to repay him. I owe him a life debt." "Where are your family? Were they pirates?" "My family has long since forgotten about me. I was not wanted as much. My life was not important to them. I have found a new family with Jack. My old family would have disowned me for running around with pirates. I would not change what happened. My life is better this way." "But piracy?" "Do not knock what I am. You father was one. He was an honorable pirate from what I hear. Like all walks of life there are the good and the bad. He and Jack are the good. Barbossa is the bad. Mutiny because of greed is not a trait Jack or your father condone. Remember you find the same situation in the world you came from. I bet you had similar experiences happen to you but in a different form." "I can agree with you, but I want to like an honest life. Have a family and provide for it. I want to be there for it all. My father left us." "Your father left to try to provide for you and your mother. He did not come back because he was dead, not because he ran out on you. That is the difference. I trust in the things Jack says about Bootstrap." "I am trying to. It is hard, but I think I do believe he _can_ be honest about somethings." Pike laughed at my statement. "It seems you may be just as honorable as your father. Look at all you have done just to save a girl. A friend you call her. You are about to put your life on the line to save her. It will be a fight for sure, but I respect you for doing this." "I did what I did because her future fiance was not doing his best to get her back. I don't understand how they sat there and argued with me and did not set sail right away to rescue her. Her father was just as guilty of this action. You would have thought after losing one daughter he would have done everything in his power to rescue Elizabeth. You mentioned a life debt, well I have one too. The Swanns, all three of them played a part in rescuing me from my death. Since I could do nothing for Adeline. I like to do all I can for Elizabeth." "Now I really understand. A life debt is a really big thing that follows one around. If you do accomplish this feat, you surely can lay that life debt to rest and start your life off clean." "A just am not sure how well I will be received after this back at Port Royal I hope that the way I went about this will be forgotten once she is back home." "Do you think that Miss Swann will look favorably towards you after this is all over and forget about the Commodore's offer of marriage?" "I am not sure. Yes it would be nice. I could settle down at hopefully soon Mr. Brown will retire and I can take over the shop. I already do the work and getting the full profits rather than an apprenticeship cut would be helpful, but I doubt that it will help to keep her in the lifestyle she is accustom to. There is no other option, but her for me there." "You must be mistaken. Are there no other women there, she can't be the only one?" "Oh there are women, but none have caught my eye I guess. We have a history and I really don't know anymore." "It is a tough one you be in." "Don't you have a similar problem? I don't see you with anyone?" "Well I do get the offers but those are not the kind of girls you settle down with. Plus as you have said before, a father should be around. Being tied down at my age would only cause problems for both me and the other party. The sea calls to me. I get up and go when I want. Having a wife that would understand is going to be hard to find. I still have some time. I am a little younger than you." "Really? How old are you?" "I be seventeen as of a month ago." "Your right, I am twenty. Please don't be offended but you look younger." "No no offense I know....Well I guess I better get back to work." "Yeah your right...Pike do you think we can have another go at the sword fighting? I think I could use the practice., you about killed me back there." His cooked smile and laugh was greatly appreciated. "Yes I think it would do you some good to practice. Can't have you going against the Pearl with the skills you have now. Well will try again after morning chores just before lunch." "Thanks" With that he left and me soon following. When time comes to head towards the cave, it has been decided that Jack and I will go into the cave to rescue Elizabeth. Pike was in charge and told to stay on the ship and keep to the code.

"What Code is Pike to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga " I look at the bottom of the river just as Jack is and see gold littering it. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." I see he is gesturing towards Elizabeth.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." That must be Barbossa is speaking to his crew.

"Elizabeth." She looks unharmed from here.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Then his crew cheer.

I watch as a man brings a knife to Elizabeth. I am about to move to act, but Jack holds me back. I make to protest, but he silence me before speaking.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

Elizabeth is scared you see her shrink back as the pirate brings the knife near her and grab her wrist. He turns the hand over as Elizabeth closes her eyes and turns away. He makes a small cut on her palm and lets the blood drip. He pushes the medallion in her hand and lets the blood mix with the metal and then lets the medallion fall into the chest.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" The pirate who asked the question gets shot.

"You're not dead."

"No. He shot me!"

"It didn't work."

"The curse it still upon us!"

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No." What! That's my father. Why would they think she was his child?

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner . Where?" He hauls off and backhands her across the face. Making her tumble down the embankment and out of sight. At this moment I head over to her location.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion. she's the proper age."

"She said her name was Turner? You heard her!" After getting her attention I motion for her to follow me into the water. "I think she lied to us."

"You brought us here for nothing."

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg."

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" That is the last thing I heard as we head out of the cave.

As we are pulled aboard the Interceptor, I hear Elizabeth.

"Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

He spots me and speaks. "Hey, boy, where be Jack ?"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"He fell behind." I lead Elizabeth towards the cabin.

"Keep to the code." I hear Pike say, but I can hear the twinge of sadness in his voice. This has to be had on him.

As I try to bandage Elizabeth up I think on Jack.

"What sort of a man trades a man?s life for a ship?"

"Pirate. Here. Let me."

"Thank you." I am starting to wrap her hand.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

"I don't know." I must have hurt her since she winces and pulls away.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith?s hands, I know they're rough."

"No, I mean yes, they are but? but don't stop."

"Elizabeth."

"It's yours." She hands me the medallion.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood my blood the blood of a pirate. If it were not for these pirates I would not have been able to rescue you. Your father and Norrington were still debating how when I was already on my way thanks to pirates.

"Will, I?m so sorry, please forgive me." I slam down the medallion on the table and leave. I need to get out of here. This is all consuming.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." I hear Pike yelling.

I walk up to the crew at the helm. " What's happening?"

Mr Gibbs is looking panicked. "The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us."

Elizabeth is up here now and she exclaims, "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"You can tell them that after they've caught us."

"Mr. Gibbs we're shallow on the draft. We can loose them amongst the shoals."

"Aye Pike. We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Mr Gibbs is at the wheel as Pike runs around yelling orders.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern! Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Pike yells as he ducks as crew members run by.

I stop a crew member before he throws the cannon over. I saw that the Pearl is readying their guns.

"Pike we need to load the guns. We need to make a stand." I ran over to him as he is helping with some rigging.

Mr. Gibbs looks befuddled. "With what?"

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left."

Gibbs yells to the crew to load the guns with nails, crushed glass. I help as we stuff everything even Gibbs canteen. _"_The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

Pike answers the call. "Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise." I can't help but say.

"You're daft! You both are!" Annamarie complains.

Mr. Gibbs smiles before responding, "He is daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons! We feel the anchor being lowered.

"Let go Mr. Gibbs." After Pike's orders Mr. Gibb lets go of the wheel and the ship swings about. I hold on for dear life.

"Keep us steady now. Now!" I yell.

Pike yells to fire all and you hear the exchange of fire from both ships. When it looks like there is no other course of action Mr Gibbs asks for anymore ideas. Which no one has any worth putting into action.

Annamarie wants us to give over Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after." I explain. Noticing the medallion is no longer around her neck Elizabeth motions to me and I head off to find it in the cabin. I feel a disturbance and the mass has fallen and I am now trapped. With the noise I am unable to be heard as I call for help.

Pike is at the grate when he found out where I was I go to hand the medallion over to him and the monkey runs off with it. Even with Pikes help I am unable to move the grate. Next thing I know a pirate grabs him and hauls him off.

I do what I can to escape. I find a hole in the hull and swim out of it and swim for the Pearl. As I reach it I hear an explosion and I start my climb up the ship.

"Will!" I hear Elizabeth attacking someone.

" Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor.

"Barbossa!" I cry out as I leap on board.

"Will" I hear that call come from a few different people. Elizabeth then someone else I can not see.

I yell for her to go free. I point my pistol at Barbossa.

"What?s in your head, boy?"

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Jack looks at me and says, "Don't do anything stupid."

"You can't. I can." I then point the gun at my own head.

Jack looks exasperated. "Like that."

"Who are you?"

"No one you know. He is my brother." I turn and see Pike standing there.

"YOU!" You have cause me enough trouble. I look forward to you walking the plank." Barbossa looks more murderous than ever.

I halt Barbossa in his tracks. "My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A weird looking pirate calls out.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"Pike goes free and the crew is to be unharmed." He agrees before I see Jack looking frustrated. I must have forgotten something. I throw down my gun as his crew grabs me and pulls me near Jack's crew.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!"

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." I am suddenly gagged. I watch as they get the dress Elizabeth is wearing.

The pirates get antsy and cause Elizabeth to fall off the plank. Barbossa denies Jack's request for more guns since it is three of them now. I watch as Pike dives off the plank. I got to give him credit. He shows no fear. I looks like it is the same island Jack was marooned on last time. Hopefully he ill get the save chance to get off it.

EPOV

I sit on the shore contemplating what to do.

"Got any ideas Jack." I hear that boy talking to Jack. He looks to puny to be a pirate. What a laugh. Probably just good at mopping decks. I almost laugh out loud at that thought.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"We're alive Jack. There is will be another opportunity to get it. We need to focus on how to get off here so we can go after it again."

I stand up and follow them. "You were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice? unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"No!" That cry was not from me but the young boy.

"Jack stop saying that. You know you will be able to think of something. Your Captain Jack Sparrow. Enough said there." I watch as Jack starts doing some weird dance of taking large steps then tapping and jumping. He then pulls on something and a trap door lifts up. He disappears and comes back up with three bottles.

"Jack is that rum you got there"

"Why yes Pike it is. Fancy some?" Pike reaches over and takes a long pull off a bottle.

"Aye this is much needed."

"You are going to just drink rum? Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time the rum runners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Will you just shut up. Leave Jack alone. He will think of something. Can you not be so ungrateful. Remember he was left behind for you? He got himself out of that and he will get himself out of this. We just have to be patient and a solution will come to us." Pirates are so rude.

"Welcome to the Caribbean , love." He hands me a bottle. I want to smile at that.

I have a plan now. I am going to get those two drunk and get them to pass out. I will then use all the rum available to start the biggest fire drawing the navy to us. The boy walks off. Seems he rather be alone. I spend the night singing pirate songs with Jack. I even have to use my female wiles to distract him. Father would not be too pleased with my idea too much.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." I try not to laugh when Jack falls down. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time! Where is Pike he must learn it. Pike! Where in the devil is that boy."

"You can teach it to him later. When you get the Pearl back you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is. What the Black Pearl really is ... is freedom."

"Jack it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." He think he is being suave. His arm feels like nothing except dead weight.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love."

"To freedom." I lift my bottle to toast.

"To the Black Pearl ."

We, I mean he continues to drink and then passes out. I wait a little to be sure he is unconsciousness. I go below to the storage and start to bring out the rum.

I am startled by a voice. "What ye be doin Elizabeth? It looks like to me that you purposely got Jack so drunk he became unconscious. I reckon that you have a plan that you knew he would not go along with. What idea did you come up with to get us off this island?"

Darn I forgot about him. "Yes I did. I plan on creating the biggest smoke signal to draw the navy ships to this location."

Watching him and waiting for her response was a bit nerve racking. The looks he was giving me just screamed that she detested me. I wonder if he wants to kill me.

"That would work. Ok carry on." You have got to be kidding me. He does not plan to help. Pff, of course, he is a pirate. Lazy buffoon.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"No, I think you have it under control." I was correct.

"You want to get off this island as much as I do. The help would be greatly appreciated." I gritted my teeth while saying that. I wanted him to help being nice would work better than yelling at him. Oh but I want to yell.

"Really. I just thought you wanted to save the love of your life. Dear William is in the same boat you were in, but I have a feeling this time they won' just slice his wrist, more likely his throat."

"See that is why we must get off this island...Wait, did you say love of my life? William and I are not promised to each other. He is a childhood friend. It does not matter because he risked his life to save me I think we can get the navy to help us save him."

"You live in a dream world Miss Swann. From what Will told us the navy were sitting on their cushion seats while Barbossa sailed away with you. They had no immediate plans for your rescue. They sat in conference while any number of things could have happened to you, and you were the governor's daughter. Do you think they would move faster for a blacksmith's apprentice?" He was shaking his head at the idea.

"Really? They were not working with Will? They let me go?" I feel so...I don't know. But it hurts. "That's wrong. How can that be true? Commodore Norrington just proposed. He would have done anything to save me."

"The Commodore threw Will out. Will had to break Jack out, steal a ship, and they hired on a pirate crew to sail after the Pearl in order to save your arse."

"He did all of that to save me? Maybe he does love me. Does he expect me to return he affections?"

"I have no idea if I should be saying any of this, but he did mention he had a life debt. You and your father saved him as a boy and he feels the need to payback the debt by bringing you back."

"So it is for duty then."

"That is partially right. He does care about his childhood friend. Enough talk. Shouldn't you be going ahead with your plan?" With that he walked off down the beach towards Jack.

I barely hear Jack over the noise of the exploding bottles of rum.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Yes we have lost the leaves of the palm trees that are engulfed in flames.

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won?t see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

I sit down in the sand and look out over the water. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

"Here you go Jack. I saved you a bottle." I see the boy giving Jack the bottle of rum.

"Oh bless you Pike. Why didn't you stop her?"

"Too later to stop her, but enough time to save a few bottles. I figured you would rather that."

The boy's name is Pike. What kind of name is Pike. A pirate name of course. Stupid, filthy, smelly, rotten Pirates.

JPOV

Oh joy we are on the stupid Commodore's ship. Clap me in irons and send me to the brink. That girl thinks she can talk them into going after Will. Well lets see her try. Just maybe I can figure a way to get Pike and I off this ship.

"But we've got to save Will." She is practically yelling at her father.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me. He came after me while you sat and did not have any ships heading out to look for me."

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?" Maybe their pride will send them after the Pearl.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow , not only myself." Norrington wants to bite I know he does. He wants the glory.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings? Drinks all around!" I extend my arms towards the Commodore. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Send the pirates to the brink. I think that Port Royal will be getting a few more pairs of boots."

"Father please!"

"Yes Father, do you really plan on hanging your daughter?"

"No of course not why would I hang Elizabeth. She did not willingly go off with pirates. She was taken."

"That is not who I was talking about, Father."

What is Pike doing. I am confused. I keep look back at him then at the Governor and back again.

PPOV

"What are you talking about boy?"

"Do you plan of killing me along with Jack?"

"You are a pirate. Pirates are hung. So yes you will be up there right beside your friend."

Then you do plan on killing your own daughter. I should have guessed. Maybe you were in on it with Elizabeth all those years ago. Well the apple does not fall far from the tree. Like Father Like Daughter. Maybe you should have been out there to say goodbye as Elizabeth picked me up and pushed me over the back of the boat." The rage that has been in me is bursting being in the same room at my sister and father.

"You are insane. You are a boy. I do not know you." At this I tear off the bandanna and hair tie and let my shoulder length hair fall. The gasp I hear is clearly from Jack. I turn to him.

"Your a girl? You mean my best mate is a girl. Well Blimey. That is a shocker. Does not change a thing you are my best mate, but..." He is babbling due to shock. It's like no one else is in the room.

"You are not my daughter."

"Really Father, well let's see. My name is Adeline Marie Swan. I was born August second and I was nine years old when I was push overboard on the crossing from England to Port Royal On hearing about our journey I read up on ships and I believe I talked Captain Norrington's ear off with all my questions. If you look at me closely, you will see I have mother's hair and grandmother's eyes. Is there anything else you like to know to confirm who I am?"

He stares at me I look straight into his eyes. I see recognition. I know he has accepted.

"Oh my dear. I have missed you so. It is good to have you back." I am engulfed in his arms. I feel uncomfortable

"Will you please go through with Elizabeth's request. Jack can help you find the Pearl. You can save Will and get your pirates Commodore."

"Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

I watch as jack is lead out towards the helm. Father directs Elizabeth and I towards the Captain's chambers.

Father locks us in the room and heads back out.

Elizabeth is quiet. Probably waiting for me to attack. Would serve her right after what she did. I look outside and see a boat off the side. I plan on getting out so HELP. I am not getting stuck in here. I want to be there in case Jack needs me. While Elizabeth is off to the side pretending I am not here so as not to discuss her own mutiny of sorts, I open the window and shimmy down the line into the boat. I quietly head over to the island as not to be seem or heard.

WPOV

I am in a boat on the way to the the chest filled Aztec gold to forfill the part of the ritual that Elizabeth could not do. They drag me over to the chest and the pirates gather around to watch.

"No reason to fret. It?s just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time. He?s only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret."

"Beg your pardon." It's Jack. He found a way off the island. Hopefully so didn't Elizabeth and Pike. "Excuse me."

"S'not possible."

"Not probable.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth and Pike who are, in fact, a woman. Well I wonder if she wants me to start calling her Adeline? I'll have to ask."

"Shut up! You're next." He leans in to slice my throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral."

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

" Well, because because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." He pauses and starts up again. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp."

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," I watch as Jack starts to pick up some of the gold. "after you've killed Norrington's men?" He drops a coin. "every? last? One." He then palms a coin up his sleeve pocketing it. Sneaky Jack. He has a plan. "Oh and there is no harming of Pike. I want him on my crew."

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah." He knows I caught on to his plan and playing along.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder and will leave Pike unharmed" Barbossa calls out.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one. Commodore." The smile is almost sinister. "We have an accord." Barbossa asks as he throws out his hand. They shake on it.

"All hands to the boats!" The look Barbossa shoots him is murderous. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents take a walk." Jack looks confused as I do as I watch the pirates walk away towards the water and not the boats.

"Not to the boats?"

In the cave I watch as Jack examines the treasure laying about. Barbossa is examining him.

"I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you?re a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly? Stupid." He then unsheathes a sword and throws it to me and then he turns and starts fighting with Barbossa with his sword.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."

"You can't beat me, Jack." I watch as Jack impales him. Then Barbossa impales Jack. He then sets back and in the moonlight he is just like Barbossa's crew, all skeletal.

"That's interesting." Jack lets the medallion roll across his knuckles and he addresses Barbossa. "I couldn't resist, mate_._" They start fighting again.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender." Jack is daft.

"Arr._"_ Barbossa barrels after Jack.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." I turn and see a pirate advancing on me. Before he could bare down on me he is swiftly knocked down. I look over and see Pike.

"I am the only one aloud to teach him that." He then smiles and pulls me up. "Oh my. When did he become an undead?"

"It is one of his hair-brained schemes"

"Of course." He then turns and starts to fight two of the three pirates heading our way. I grabbed the third. Knocking out of commission for a little with the nicely placed bomb I placed in his skeleton belly and pushed him out of the moonlight. The explosion took the other two that were speared to him by Pike.

I run up the mountain of treasure to the chest with the medallions Jack sees me and he prepares his with his blood while Barbossa is distracted. I catch it cutting my own hand to cover the metal with my offering.

Barbossa is giving Pike a smirk of some sort. No good can come of that . He raises his gun to him.

"Oh Jack won't want to loose his best mate would he." He prepares to fire, but Jack beats him to it.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." I say as I drop the medallion into the chest.

Barbossa drops his sword and sees the blood spreading over his shirt. " I feel... cold." He then drops on top of a mound of treasure. His uneaten apple rolls away.

Jack swaggers over with his load of treasure. " Let's head over to my ship Pike. Will you coming with us or are you going to the Dauntless? You can always join my crew."

"Um, you said Elizabeth was going to marry the Commodore right? Well I should probably still go back."

"You choice mate, but you are always welcome on my crew."

"Pike looks over at me before shaking his head and following Jack out.

As I row us back to the Dauntless I hear Pike. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"They done what?' right by them. Can't expect more than that."

"We'll get her back Jack." He did not respond to her statement. You can see the sorrow all over his face as we head back to the place that will probably condemn him to death. Mine too.

WPOV

As we are being brought back on the Dauntless, I hear the call of the Governor. My fear of what will become of us is now hitting hard.

"Adeline sweetheart why did you leave. It was dangerous. Something could have happened to you. You should have let the navy save Mr. Turner." Who is he talking to?

"Father I was not going to sit in that room with my murder. I did what I had to do. I knew the navy was not going to be able to do it on their own." I turn and watch my mouth surely hanging open as Pike addresses the Governor.

"Pike, what's going on?"

"Mate I forgot you were not with us when we were on the Dauntless the last time. Ye see Pike is Adeline who is Elizabeth's sister that was lost at sea."

"You mean whose sister pushed her off the boat and did not tell anyone. She condemned me to die all for stupid jealousy." There was a fire in Pike's eyes.

"Are you serious?" I am flabbergasted. Elizabeth pushed her. Could this be true? Pike has never lied to me. He is a she. I look at her. Sure enough I can start to see so differences. There is no Adam's apple and he always was a little tiny for a boy. This explained why I pegged him as younger. I watched as she took off her bandanna and hat. There falling just around her shoulders was brown hair. There is no mistake now. With her face cleaned up and her hair down I could she that she was indeed a girl. I smiled at that not really knowing why.

"No of course it was all a mistake. She just fell in. Elizabeth would never hurt her on purpose." The Governor looked nervous.

"You really are a girl. You have never lied to me Pike, so I will believe you. It is hard to understand the why, but you can explain that to me later please." She nodded. " So your Adeline?" She nodded again. "You took care of me when they saved me.

"Yes you talked to me while I was on board You were always a quiet when Elizabeth was in the room."

"Yes I found her intimidating. She was so forceful even back them."

"And yet you fell in love with her."

"Well she was the only one there." I stood and walked towards Jack. I felt so many emotions that I could not put them together and understand them. I was confused and needed to be alone.

APOV

How do I get myself out of this. I am stuck here wearing the most painful contraption known to man. How am I expected to breath in this thing. I swear they did it extra tight to squeeze the pirate out of me. I feel naked too. All these years of binding my chest, I have them on display for any dirty man to view. I try to bring the dress up to cover them, but alas not working. Elizabeth is quite comfortable. She has worn them before. I steal nasty looks at her. She is looking all proper fanning herself not batting an eyelash to the fact that they are going to hang Jack. I sigh in anger. She looks over. Her face betrays nothing. I look into the crowd. I try not to listen to the dumb man sprouting off his little speech.

When Jack is brought up to the platform I stop breathing and he sees me. He sends me a sad smile and a little wave. I feel tears come to my eyes. What a time to be like a girl. I need to do something. Of course they gave us the best place to watch. We are actually close enough if I want to do something. I look around.

I see Will walking towards us. He is wearing some ridiculous hat with a plume. I liked him better in his normal garb. He looks as pansy as my father. Well at least he is not wearing a wig.

"Governor Swann . Commodore. Miss Swan. Adeline. I thank you for all you have done for me Governor I wish the Commodore and Miss Swann happy life. Adeline, thank you." He turns and walks off. Thank me for what. His interruption makes me momentarily forget about Jack. But seeing the noose be put around his neck. I start to panic. I look around for something. A sword or knife I could throw. But the guards are just out of reach. Damn. My frantic thinking gets me so wound up I find it more and more difficult to breath. The last thing I see id Will throwing a blade to keep Jack from falling.

"She is coming around." It is like a fog.

"What happened."

"You fainted."

"Stupid bloody corset."

"Adeline that is crude language."

"What happened while I was out. Did...did he..."

"No the scoundrel got away, no thanks to Mr. Turner and Elizabeth." At this I look at Liz.

"You helped him?"

"He did save my life and he did take care of you all those years. I wanted, no needed to repent for the wrong I have done to you. I am sorry I let my jealous pride get the best of me and do something so bad to you. Please forgive me."

I was astounded. She helped Jack for me and for her life debt. "Give me some time. I will try."

Her smile showed she understood. I am not sure if I could ever trust her, but she helped my Jack. I wonder if he will ever come back for me. I don't think I can stay on land too long. I hope he comes back. For now the only solace is that I will continue my friendship with Will.

"Is the navy going after him?"

"Yes they are leaving tomorrow." Hopefully Jack got enough of a head start.

JPOV

As I am heaved on board I look at my crew. _"_I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code, Mr. Gibbs."

"We figured they were more actual guidelines. Plus Pike was pretty mad and would have hunted us down."

"Aye she would."

"She?" Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew look perplexed.

"Yes our dear Pike is a girl. Can you believe it. She is also the daughter of the Governor.

"She is Adeline Swan? Oh my goodness. I was on that boat and never picked up on the resemblance. She fooled me good, she did."

"She fooled us all." I beam with pride. That's my girl.

"Captain Sparrow" Annamarie calls over from the helm. "The Black Pearl is yours."

I brace the wheel feeling her wood beneath my fingers. She's mine.

"Jack what about Pike? Is she coming with us?"

"She will be back. Just need to steer the navy astray before we go back to get her."

"Aye."

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." I yell out to my crew. Need them to get on the move. Navy will be coming after us soon. I think about all that just happened and that song pops into my mind. I start to hum. " And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

A/N- I might go forth with th other after I finish this other project I am working on.


End file.
